The wolfs
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: Ok new story! "I'm here on buisness." Derek said. "What do you me 'on buisness?"I asked. He smirked down at me. "Buisness from the pack." He growled into my ear and I shivered in fear. LOL sneak preview. Read the story to know what happens R&R
1. Wolfie's back

Hey everyone ok so here's a new storie where Chloe know's what she is but doesn't know anyone of her friends.

Prologue

"No, shut the fuck up we're over!" I shouted at Kenji.

I'd cought Kenji cheating on me for the fifth time and now I was sick of it, I was done with his shit.

"Chloe please be reasonable." Kenji shouted at me and I ignored him packing up my stuff and bringing it to my car.

"No we're over Kenji, I can't stand you anymore. Goodbye." And with that I left.

I arived home at 11:30 PM and opened the door with all my stuff.

My dad was on a buisness trip in Maiwi. So I had the house to myself for five months.

Lucky me.

I walked into the kichen and immditly I felt something was wrong.

I looked around the room and saw nothing.

My werewolf sences where going crazy.

I walked over to the fridge to find a note for me.

**_Dear Chloe Saunders,_**

**_You think you're safe._**

**_Well you're wrong, dead wrong._**

**_We're watching you, so be careful about what you do._**

**_I promise we'll get you so be very cauious about walking alone at night._**

**_Alot can happen to a girl like your-self in five months._**

**_And we'll be sending someone for you so be careful._**

**_From The Pack._**

I felt panic come over me.

The Pack!

The most ruthless gang around Buffalo. And the worst part is they're werewolf looking for recrutes for it.

Shit!

I heard a crash behind me and I whiped around, my heart pounding a million time persecond.

A boy about my age, 18 or 19, was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

I raced for the door. But the boy was incrediously fast and I only made it two step before I was being tackled onto the floor and being pinned to the floor.

"W-who are you!" I shreaked in terrior.

"Name's Derek." He said his voice a deep rumble that sent chills down my spine.

"Wh-what do you want?" I cried as he fliped me over to look at him.

I got a good look at him now.

He was a very hulky guy. He looked very strong too. He had jet black hair that draped over his neck. But the thing that really startled me was his eyes.

They where an unatural green. They where an emerald greeen with hints of black, blue, and brown.{Not the real Derek's eyes I know.}

"Like what ya see?" He asked, his voice startling me in the process.

"I-I you didn't answer my question." I said and he gave me a scowl.

"I'm here on buisness." He said leaning down and kissing my neck lightly.

Jeez I don't even know the guy and he's already trying to makeout with me.

Not on my watch.

"What do you mean 'On buisness'?" I asked and he gave me another scowl.

Doesn't he have anyother expressions?

"Don't you have anythoer expressions?" I snidly asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said with a small smile.

"Hey there's another one." I joked and he glared at me.

Had I just forgotten. That I was in a house alone with a guy that I don't even know. He's on top of me and I'm the one laughing.

He moved one of his hands to my throat.

Shit!

I started to panic.

"Now it's my turn to talk." He whispered into my ear.

"When I ment buisness I mean I'm part of the pack." He said and I started crying again.

I was not going to be killed in my own house.

I started thrashing and kicking. I needed to get out of here now!

"Stop it." He snaped. His hold on me tightening.

"P-please stop." I pleaded trying to breath through his tight hold.

"Why you're so cute when you're afraid." he said in a husky voice.

"Shut-" He moved his other hand to my mouth.

"Do you wanna die?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Then you will do what I say." He said and I nodded.

He moved from on top of me and helped me up.

Then I bolted to my room. Anything to get away from this guy.

"Really?" He asked in an annoied tone.

I quickly closed the door and locked it.

Then I moved to the wall over to my bed and grabbed something to use as a weapon.

Which happened to be a plastic fork.

"Come on Chloe we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Or not at all." I said back and I heard him chuckle.

"I can get my friends." He said and I started to panic again.

"N-no." I squeeked in terrior.

"Then open the door." He said and I shook my head again.

"N-no." I said stubborly.

"Ok then I'm coming in." He said.

Not even three seconds later I was being pined up agaist the wall with his huge body.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He whispered anger seeping into his gaze.

"And why not?" I said trying to sound brave but it was a lost cause when my voice wavered.

"Because you could make me mad and you don't want that." He said and I felt fear pass through me.

I really don't like him.

"Aww are you gonna throw a little temper tantrum." I mocked and I saw pure fury go over him.

His hold on me tighened.

"Don't underestamate me." He warned.

"Then leave me alone." I snaped and he grined.

"We both know that I can't nor do I want to do that." He said leaning down and kissing my neck again lightly.

"Don't." I said trying to get out of his tight grip.

"Why, I know you like it." He said and I glared at him.

"I do not." I snaped and he gave me an amused look.

"Whatever." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Real mature.

"Can you go away now?" I asked.

He shook his head.

What's with this guy and not listening.

"Maybe we should have a little fun before we leave." He said and I felt fear go through me again.

He move to kiss me this time and before he made contact I slaped him in the face. (Rule number 1 what facing a werewolf: Never and I reapeat NEVER hit a werewolf in that face.)

"You little bitch." He snaped throwing me against the floor and crawling on top of me.

"Now you're so dead." He whispered in a menicing voice.

I felt searing pain shoot through my lag and I look down to see he'd stabbed me!

He than smacked my head against the floor and black spots danced in my vision.

I looked up at Derek to see his eyes where a silvery green color.

Guess the wolf had take over.

That was my last thoght before everthing went black.

OK what did you think.

Does it make any sence?

I really hope you like it.

BTW: The new university tale story is up!

~~Tears of an angle~~


	2. Meeting the pack

Chapter 1

Meeting the wolves

I woke up with the only light sorce was a small window. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room or even my house at all.

I was in a bed with what felt like slik black sheets in a black room.

On the far side of the room was a white chair with a figure sitting in the chair.

And just like anyother girl would do I screamed but before I could get the sound out a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Do you wanna piss me more off?" A dark sinicter voice snaped at me quietly.

I shook my head and three figurs appeard in my line of vision.

The frist guy was hulking and kind of cute.

He had deep green eyes and dark brown almost black hair. He wore DC shoes and a gray plain T-shirt with black sweater half way ziped up with black jeans.

The next guy was a huge figure too.

He wore black adias and an amacianegale shirt with a dark blue DC sweater and pree wash blue jeans. He had light blue eyes and black hair.

The last guy was incredibly sexy and dangrious looking.

He wore all black and was very lean. He hand jet black hair and emerald green eyes. I knew him, it was Derek. But who where the others.

"Ok Chloe I know you have alot of queastions and all of them will be awnsered." The blond guy said.

"Ok frist of all I know Derek but who are you two?" I asked and both of them smiled.

"We had alot of fun last night didn't we?" Derek said wiggleing his eye brows and being the person I am I blushed.

I felt his presents come closer to me and I growled when he steped up beside me.

"Well honey, My names Jaiden but everyone calls me Fang." The guy with black hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Kayden, but every one calls me Kade." The brown haired guy said.

"And you know me Derek, but everyone calls me nightshade." Derek said.

"We've been looking for new people to be in our pack and since, Derek has cought intrest in you, we've dicided to add you to the team." Jaiden said.

"Who's the alpha?" I asked looking from on to the other.

Slowly another guy steped forward.

He was diffrent from the rest.

He was tall and lean with battle scars.

He wore Convers and a plain white T-shrit with black jeans and a black leather jacket. What really cought me off gaurd was his face. He had pure black eyes and bleached white hair that contrasted with his eyes. I was truly afraid.

"I'm neil but everyone calls me Claw." He said and I nodded.

"So you're the alpha?" I asked and he nodded.

"I've have a propision for you." Claw said and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"And?" I said.

"We'd like you to join our pack." Derek said quickly.

I looked at...well more like glared at him. He glared back at me.

"Yes as Derek said we'd like for you to join us." Fang said.

"Join you. Four male werewolfs all territoral and dangrous and lean. And me a female werewolf, good combonation. No on will get killed during mating season." I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Kade said and I smirked.

"What's so funny?" Derek whispered and I shook my head.

"Nothing." I whispered back.

"I need to talk to you alone." He said and I rolled my eyes but accepted.

"Fine meet me in my room at midnight." I said and he nodded in agreement.

When the boys stoped argueing about the mateing thing I spoke up.

"I'll join the pack on three condisions." I said and all their eyes all snaped to me.

Claw nodded for me to continue.

"Frist: I get frist access to the bathroom." I said and heard Fang growl.

"Second: No mateing, I draw the line at being marked." I said and I saw Fang, Kade and Derek slump their shoulders.

I smirked this last one would kill them.

"Last: I want training I'm not strong enough to keep up with the three of you and you all very attractive so I'm sure none of you will mind." I said and I could have sworn I heard all of them groan.

This was going to be so much fun.

"Done." Claw said and I nodded dismissing all of them.

They relucktently left.

A few hours late I heard someone slip into my room and close my door gently.

I sat up in my bed just as Derek crawled on top of me.

"So no mateing huh?" He whispered after a moment of silence.

"Maybe not with them." I whispered back and he shifted to lay beside me.

"I don't wanna push you." He said.

"You didn't seem that way last night." I said back and I saw him smirk.

"I do that with every cute girl I see." He whispered sudusivly.

I looked at him and giggled.

I like this Derek.

Funny, easy going, and sexy.

Suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him.

And that's exactly what I did.

I pulled away and looked at him.

His eyes where open and glazed over with lust.

Before he could make a move there was knock at my door.

Derek looked at me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips then slid into the closet.

"Come in." I called and Kade came in.

"You're cute for a necro." He said looking down at me.

He looked alote like Derek. But I had yet to find all their weaknesses.

As kade talked I zoned out.

What where they going to do when mateing season came in three days?

I had yet to find a mate. If I didn't one would fine me.

Ethier Kade, Fang or ha Nightshade would do. Maybe even Claw.

I really don't know what to do...But I'm not going down without a fight.

keagan bolak

Ok Kegan thankyou for everything you've done for me.

You're like my biggest fan.

and I'm very happy you like my stories.

Xxkirbylover11xX

Lol it's ok if you don't like this Derek.

Not everyone's stories are perfect but I'm happy you like it.

.5

Lol ya I'm happy I made Derek this way it's funny to see him like this.

Godz-Assassin98

Lol Thanks I'm really trying to make this one work and so far it is.

greeneyedsmosh

Lol don't worrie you'll get more...much more.

Maxx

Lol don't worrie it'll come in time.

Katline43

Lol I like you, you're a nice person...hope to see some some more review from you.

ashes to ashes

No question is stupid to me, lol thanks for reviewing.

Ok thanks to everyone whos followed.

Up there was just a little thanks to the people who reviewed on it.

L8r please review. lol bye


	3. let our 'training' begin

Long over due

Chapter 2

Let our training begin

C-P.O.V

As I wondered the dark catacombs of the hallways, A dim light shun through a door.

I walked in a cautious way towards the door.

Curiosity got to me as I looked into the crack of the door.

There on the other side of the door, was...Derek?

He was shirtless, holy shit he was shirtless! I could have sworn that my eyes where popping out of my head.

He was so muscular. Theos well-defined pecks and back musculus. So so hot!

I could have sworn I was drooling.

"Chloe, I know you're out there. I can smell you." Derek said from his room.

Blushing, I walked into his room.

Derek stood in front of me, arms crossed over his still naked chest.

I tried to tear my eyes away, but it was inevitable.

"You know, when a woman looks me like that. They really want something." He said, smirking that sexy smirk of his.

"I-I wasn't s-sping o-on y-you." I said, still looking at his toned stomach.

"You're still staring." He said.

"I-I was looking f-for y-you to h-help me w-with training." I said.

"Well, I could help you with something else." He whispered seductively.

He walked up to me, affectively backing me up against the wall.

Looking into his multi colored eyes, I instantly melted.

Reaching up onto my tiptoes I kissed him.

He froze for a second, but regained his composure and kissed me back.

Moaning into the kiss, I pulled him closer to me.

Picking me up, he brought me over to his bed and laid me down onto it gently.

"You're so cute." He whispered into my ear.

"I-I have to train." I mumbled half heartedly.

Pushing him from me, I got up.

"Help me train." I told him.

But he didn't move, just stared at me with lust filled eyes.

God, now that is hot.

Backing away from him, I gave him my best glare. Hoping he would get the message the I really didn't want to be marked.

"Training now." I said, opening the door.

"I have something else in mind." Derek said, shooting off the bed and pushing me up against the wall.

He kissed my neck, biting it in the process. (rule number 2, when a male wolf finds his mate and it's mating season. Nothing can stop him)

I moan in pleasure.

When he backed up, I just realized what he'd done. He'd marked me.

Oh it's on.

Not realizing what I was doing, I jump onto him and smashed my lips to his.

"It's so on." I mumbled.

You guys want some lime or lemon?

I hope you liked it, please review.

Oh, I'd like to thank redheadedbookworm for this idea.


	4. Mating season

Chapter 3

mating season, lets begin (Major Lemon)

D-P.O.V

Backing up against the bed, I laid her down blow me.

"Chloe, you're about to have the best night of your life." I whispered to her.

She just looked at me with lust filled eyes.

Leaning down I kissed her thourly making sure to keep her distracted as my hands moved down her fantastic body.

(Lemon starts here, if you don't like the then GTMO)

Pulling away from the kiss, I pulled my shirt off painfully slow. Hearing her groan with impatience, I made me harder.

"Patience is a vertue Chloe." I said with a sly smirk.

"What ever you say Derek." She said, smiling.

While I was taking off her shirt, I noticed something.

"Chloe, what are these?" I asked, pointing at the scars covering her stomach.

"Past relationship." She replied.

Nodding slowly, I kissed each one of the scars eventually getting to her pants.

"Looks like there's something in my way Chloe." I said, wriggling my eyebrows at her.

Pulling my hands down the length of her flat stomach, I got to her pants. When I was about to take them off, she stopped me.

She flipped us so that she was on top.

Getting of the bed, she did the most sexy pose I'd ever seen.

C-P.O.V

Getting off of Derek I started to do a seductive dance. Making sure to shake my hips for extra measure.

When I looked at his eyes, he was completely memorised by the dancing I was doing. Slowly, ever so slowly. I took off my pants, grinning seductively as I did so. I loved the look of torture on his face, And the face that he was rock solid.

I walked back up to the bed and strattled his waist.

"Like what you see?" I whispered as sexly as I could into his ear.

He nodded ever so slightly, Lust filling his eyes to the brim.

When I was about to take off my bra, He flipped us over and deemed he was going to be in control the rest of the night.

He ripped off my bra, and took hold of my breast and moved into his mouth expairemently. His toung flicked over my hard nipple, moaning I arched my back in pleasure.

He switched breasts and his other hand moved down my body and into my panties.

He looked at me for permission before he continued. Nodding one of his fingers penetrated me, I screamed in pleasure.

"Ahhh! Derek!" I shouted his name.

He pulled my panties off all the way, slowly moving his finger in and out of my body. Moaning I spread my legs to give him more access.

"Chloe, can I taste you?" He asked, stopping his ministrations to look at me.

Nodding, my has gripped the sheets.

When I felt his hot breath on my...clit I moaned. He licked my opening and I screamed. Feeling the pleasure start to build up in my stomach. When I was about to reach my peak, He pulled away.

"Derek!" I shouted.

"Shh, you'll get what you want. Just wait."

And with that, he moved his head down again and licked my clit and I moaned even louder.

Just when I though he was about to pull away again, he thrust three fingers and his toung into me. I screamed my release.

"Kenji!" (AND THERE IT IS!)

D-P.O.V

Looking at her in confusion, I backed up and looked at her.

"Who the fuck is Kenji." I snapped.

She looked at me, pure regret in her eyes.

"He was my last boyfriend, but I broke up with him because he cheated on me." She replied. "I'm sorry Derek." She whispered.

Shaking my head, I looked at her.

"We're finishing this first." And with that, I kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss, then I realized something. I still had my pants and boxers on. Letting go of the kiss, I took my extra clothes off.

Chloe got onto her knees and pushed me onto my back.

I looked at her in confusion, then I realized what she was doing.

She took my cock into her hands and pumped ever so slowly, making me moan her name.

"Faster." I whispered.

Obaying my command she pumped faster and I groaned in pleasure.

She then bent her head and licked the underside of my dick. Gripping the sheets, I tried my hardest not to buck into her mouth.

placing my cock into her mouth, she stated to bob her head.

"Ch-Chloe...I'm...going...to...c-cum...into...y-yo ur...mouth...i-if...you...d-dont...s-stop." I warned her.

But she only sped up.

I moaned loudly and came into her mouth.

Looking down at her, I flipped us over.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, I put myself at her entrance.

Just as I was about to go into her, my door opened.

"Hey Derek where's Chlo...ok then. I'll come back later." Fang said, looking shocked and scared.

Closing the door. I looked down at Chloe.

"Well that was awkward." She mumbled.

"Yup." I replied.

Shoving my manhood into her, she screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry Chloe." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

Slowly, I moved in and out of her. I held in my moans.

"Faster Derek!" She screamed at me.

Nodding, I thrust as hard and as fast as I could into her.

"Oh, Derek!" She scream.

"So wet, so fucking tight!" I murmured into her ear.

I was going at super human speed. The bed creaked and the legs gave out, the bed falling to the floor. But it didn't slow me down.

"H-How c-close?" I asked.

"So fucking, c-close." She whispered.

As I pushed in the deepest, she screamed my name. Letting her orgasm out in waves.

The walls constricted around me and I screamed at my realease.

Sliding out of her, I toppled down beside her.

Pulling the blankets over us, I pulled her against me. Kissing her forehead.

"I love you Chloe, you've made me complete." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Derek." She replied.

As I was at the brink of sleep, I realized something.

Shooting up in bed, Chloe shot up and looked around, startled.

"Whats wrong Derek?" She asked.

"We didn't use protection." I said.

We're in deep shit now!


End file.
